


The Throne Room

by softysugar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Choking, Drugging Kind Of, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, NSFW, Pre TROS, Smut, previously on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softysugar/pseuds/softysugar
Summary: General Hux gets called into Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's throne room and is met with an expierence he would have never imagined would happen.





	The Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This story was written on wattpad, but I decided to move it here and improve it overall, because I feel my writing has improved since about last year. Hope you enjoy!

"Damn it! Damn the Resistance!" Armitage shouted. Once again, the First Order lost a battle to the Resistance. Armitage hated thinking this, but since Snoke's demise, The First Order had gotten weaker and weaker with every lost battle.

"General, the Supreme Leader wants you in the throne room immediately."

"Right. Keep everything under control until I return." Armitage said, trying not to sound nervous. In the past, whenever the First Order lost a battle, Kylo would put him to blame for it. Everyone knew Kylo had a bad temper and would flare up at inappropriate times. As he walked there, he thought of what Kylo might do to him as punishment for losing yet another battle. Armitage took a deep breath and opened the door to the throne room. He walked up to the throne and saw Kylo sitting there, watching his every move. When he walked in, he noticed there was a strange smell in the room. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was, but it felt as if something had come over him.

"Supreme Leader, you've requested my presence." he hated calling Kylo the 'Supreme Leader'. Kylo didn't deserve it. Kylo got off of the throne and grabbed Hux's face. Hux flinched at the sudden movement and blushed a little. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but whatever was happening now, he dreaded it. 

"Supreme Leader I take full responsibility for what happened. Please, just show some mercy." Armitage wasn't scared of him, he just knew what he could do to him. Kylo smirked at the smaller man. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with him, but it seemed that he was clueless. It was rather cute, he thought. He thought that Kylo was going to hurt him, but goddamn was he going to be getting the opposite treatment. Kylo didn't even know why he was doing this, something had just come over him. He moved closer to Armitage's face, so close that the tips of their noses were nearly touching.

"Um... what are you doing?" Armitage said in a weak voice, trying to stay strong in this odd situation he found himself in. Kylo put his finger over Armitage's mouth, shushing him. He removed his finger and filled the gap between the two of them. Armitage stood there, shocked at what was happening. Strangely, he found himself kissing back. Armitage had no reason to be feeling the way he did while this was happening, and a small voice in the back of his head was yelling at himself for letting this happen. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, and maybe that was why he was doing it.

Kylo guided Armitage to the wall and pinned him up against it with his wrists in the air. Kylo pulled away from the kiss and moved to Armitage's neck. He bit down softly and sucked on his pale skin, making him whimper and moan. Armitage bit his lip, trying to suppress the noises coming from his mouth. He knew that's what Kylo wanted. He refused to give him that satisfaction. Kylo was splaying a game of dominance, and he wouldn't let him win. Kylo noticed his unresponsiveness, and he wasn't going to have that. Kylo could read his thoughts after all, although he had to admit that Armitage had a strong mind, making it a difficult task, but it was nothing Kylo couldn't handle. He knew he was enjoying this, and he also knew that Armitage was aware of what he was doing. So he decided to push him a little harder.

Armitage stayed strong, and he ultimately thought he won when Kylo pulled away from him. Suddenly Kylo put his knee in between Hux's thighs and removed one of his hands from Hux's wrist. He put his middle and index finger in his mouth, making him gag. Armitage hated how much he loved what was happening right now, even though he would be regretting this the next morning.

While he finger fucked his throat, each time he heard Armitage gag or choke, he got harder. He wanted to fuck him so bad, but he knew that's what Hux wanted to, so he would continue teasing him until he would eventually beg for it. That's what he wanted, to see Armitage's weak side. So for now, he would settle with getting his dick sucked. Kylo removed his fingers from Armitage's mouth. He pushed Armitage down till he was on his knees.

"You know what to do," Kylo said in a demanding voice. Kylo pulled his tented pants down and pulled his cock out from his underwear. Armitage reluctantly put it in his mouth and started sucking. He had never done this before, and Kylo knew that. But Kylo wanted to make sure that Armitage would wake up with a sore throat in the morning because even that would give him the satisfaction of what he did to him. Kylo grabbed a handful of his hair and thrust his length down Armitage's throat.

"Fuck." Kylo pulled Armitage away, strings of spit down his chin and tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, I bet you feel so dirty."

Kylo pulled him back forcefully, making sure Armitage would finish him off.

"Oh fuck, I'm close. Oh, you're going to swallow it too. I know you are."

Armitage swallowed it all, only partially enjoying it. Kylo pulled out of his mouth.

"Alright, clean yourself up and then you are to resume your work. I want you back here again tomorrow in the morning when you would normally be working. I'll get someone to cover for you."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. And don't even think about touching yourself, I want you to stay like this."

"Alright." Armitage cleaned himself up, fixing his hair and wiping the spit off his face. He went back to his work station for the remaining hour. Not much later, he wrapped up work and went to his room. After today, he definitely needed some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
